The Saiyan Spy a Fanfiction Challenge
by yugioh5d
Summary: When Gohan fails to save his earth from Cell. He is given a second chance at saving a different earth and is sent to the Totally Spies universe. Where he joins W.O.O.H.P. and helps  Sam, Alex, and Clover fighting the forces of evil and protect the earth.


Story Challenge Disclaimer: I don't own Totally Spies or Dragonball Z. Totally Spies is own by Marathon and Dragonball Z is own by Akira Toriyama. I don't make money off this Challenge

On the planet earth 13 year old Son Gohan was laying on the ground on his chest with his entire body covered in cuts and bruises and his cloths torn to shreds. Gohan couldn't believe what had happen with the fight against Cell. Gohan thought things were going to turn out alright when him and his father Goku along with the rest of the Z fighters went to fight in the Cell games. As the plan was for Gohan to fight off against Cell by himself using his Super Saiyan 2 form. But instead Cell had proven to be more powerful then any of the Z Fighters had thought. As Cell had beat the young half Saiyan into a bloody pulp as Goahn found out he was not even powerful enough to stand up to the Android who then quickly proceed to kill off each and everyone of Gohan's friends including his father Goku by breaking the powerful Saiyan's back killing him right in of Gohan's eyes. Now Gohan could only watch in defeat with a broken left arm as Cell activated his Self Destruction system to take the earth and Gohan with him as a final blow to take away the one final value that Gohan had left.

"Man I can't believe this. Why is it that after all the training I have being through and the power I obtain. I still wasn't strong enough to stop Cell and save my friends and Dad. Now there's nothing I can do to stop Cell from carrying out his final plan. I just wish there was a way for me to save the earth one more time." thought Gohan angry as tears started to come down his cheeks

"Is that what you want Gohan? Another chance to save the earth." ask a female voice speaking in Gohan's head making Gohan eyes open wide in shock

"Who or what are you? More importantly what are you doing speaking in my head?" said Gohan surprise as he look around the area for the source of the voice

"Who I am is not of importance right now young Gohan as you don't appear to have much time left until you are blown up with the earth. What I want to know is are you really serious about wanting another chance to save the earth. As if you are then I can help you with your wish." replied the voice in a serious tone

"You mean you can give me another chance at saving my home and my friends and family?" ask Gohan in a shock voice as he couldn't believe what he was hearing

"Not exactly Gohan as there's no way to save your earth as it is doom no matter what I do. What I am offering is for me to send you to a different earth that could use your powers to help save it from evil. As you are the most pure of heart person that I have seen. So you can either can take my offer or I can leave you here all alone to face your fate. So what will you chose young Gohan?" replied the voice

"I will take your offer. As no matter what earth I am on I will not let evil beings like Cell destroy it and it's people. So please send me to wherever you need me to go. As I want another chance at saving the earth." yelled Gohan

"If that is your answer young Gohan. Then I will grant your wish as you more then anyone else deserve a second chance. I wish the best of luck to you and hope you are successful in your mission. Good bye and good luck Son Gohan." said the voice

With that Gohan was engulfed by a bright white light just as the earth started to break apart. When the light faded there was no sign of Gohan except for a burnt piece of rock where he had once laid.

Alternate Earth

Location New York

Downtown New York the city that never sleeps and the money capital of the world was under siege from a madman some would say. Inside of a old warehouse Tim Scam was looking at his latest triumph a finish time machine that if it work would allow him to travel through time and wipe out all of his enemies before they were even born. The parts needed to build it were hard to find which resulted in Tim Scam having to steal them from many high tech facilities. The thefts however didn't go unnoticed by W.O.O.H.P. who had decided to send their three best agents Sam, Alex, and Clover after Tim Scam to capture him. Now Tim Scam had power his machine was getting ready to open up a time portal. When suddenly the doors to the warehouse blasted right open as Sam, Alex, and Clover entered with angry looks on their faces that were directed at Tim Scam himself.

"Well well. Looks like you three young ladies mange to survive my little death trap that I had set up to finish you three off for good." said Tim Scam with a evil laugh

"You bet you butt we did Scam. As you should know from our last encounter there is nothing you can throw at us that we can take care of." replied Sam

"So how about you just give up . Before we end up having to hurt you anymore then need to." added Clover

"I think not ladies. As I am not going anywhere with you. Not when I am so close to finally getting my revenge on you three and W.O.O.H.P. . As when I am done you three will no longer exist. And I know just how to keep you three bust while I go through with my plan." said Tim Scam angry

With that a group of about 30 humanoid robots came out of nowhere and quickly surrounded Sam, Alex, and Clover.

"Man why is it that we have to face robots like for the tenth time this month. I am starting to get sick and tired of this." said Alex annoyed

"I know what you mean Alex. But I think we should talk later. As right now we have a couple of metal tin cans to take care of. Now let's show these robots who is boss girls." said Sam looking at Alex and Clover

With that Sam, Alex, and Clover quickly charge at the robots while Tim Scam went back to getting his machine up and running. Unfortunately for Tim Scam Alex had mange to grab a hold of one of his robots and thrown it threw the air where it then ended up hitting the machine real hard creating sparks and smoke that was coming out of the machine itself.

"You fools look at you have done. The machine is going to self destruct because of what you have done!" yelled Tim Scam angry

Tim Scam quickly decided to make a hasty retreat leaving the three spies to fend for themselves . Fortunately for the spies Sam quickly mange to get over to the run and shut it off before any major damage could be cause to them and the surrounding area. But the damage done to the machine had being done of it ever being use again. Sam, Alex, and Clover look inside of the crater of where the other half of the machine once stood and were shock to see a young boy about 12 – 13 years of age with short black hair that had three black strands that seem to stand straight up in the air wearing what they could only describe as purple gi that was torn in many places reveling a well tone body that was covered in cuts and bruises like the boy had being through a tough fight for his life and Sam could tell by looking at the boy his left arm appeared to be broken. But what really caught the three girls attention the most was the long brown monkey like tail that was coming out of the boy's spine in a hole in the boy's pants.

"Alright who is this boy and where did he come from?" ask Alex looking at the boy curious

"I don't know Alex. But what I do know is that this boy needs medical attention as he is covered in cuts and bruises not to mention his left arm seems to be broken and it looks like it was done on purpose and not to long ago. But the question remains where did he come from and what is he doing with a monkey tail growing out of his back. I may not be that smart. But I know for a fact that no human being has a tail like this boy has. " replied Sam confuse

"While if you ask me you two. That tail makes him way cuter then he already is not to mention he has a body guys would die to have." said Clover looking at the boy with a blush on her face

"That's just like you Clover. You go nuts for any cute guy you see. But right now we should contact Jerry and have him pick us up with along with this boy. As he definitely needs medical help as he looks like he has being through hell and back again . Also we should have W..P. run his DNA as something tells me he is not completely human as there is something different about him." said Sam angry

With that Sam took out her compowder out of her pocket as she started to try and contact Jerry to have him send someone to pick up them up and tell him about the boy they just found while Alex and Clover look down at the boy as both wonder who he was and what had happen to him to cause him to look the way he did now.

That's it for the preview chapter of the Totally Spies Dragonball Z story challenge. The reason I decided to put this story idea down as a challenge is because of the fact that I wanted to do put up a story challenge that people would be interested in doing . The people who decide to take up this challenge and write it as a story can write it anyway they want and pair Gohan up with any of the spies or more then one of them. All I ask is that you let Gohan keep his saiyan tail and keep the basic idea of this story intact. Other then that you write the story challenge down any way you want and even have the dragonballs as part of the story. Please pm me what your ideas for your story are about and as always please review and leave comments for my other stories. Thanks and I am looking forward to the stories that all of you write from this story challenge


End file.
